


Still waters run deep

by eiramew



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Adult Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:12:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5115347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiramew/pseuds/eiramew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Denker always wins. Regardless how she manages it, she always does.<br/>And to be honest, Spratt really starts to get tired of her constant triumph.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rape/Non-Con is maybe a little exaggerated, but there's nothing less relevant to rate the following words. As a non-native English girl, I apologize for my mistakes. If you are a sensitive grammar nazi, please, do not read.  
> I hope you'll enjoy it and if you have, please leave a review! ♥

___

_Inspired by: ''Am I to blame if I have a very passionate nature?'' -D ''Anymore of that talk and I won't be able to sleep.''-S_

___

Denker always wins. Regardless how she manages it, she always does.

And to be honest, Spratt really starts to get tired of her constant triumph. Things could be so easy between them if only she wasn't that stubborn and arrogant. They could have been friends. They could have shared secrets without using them as blackmailing material. They could act simply and be honest with each other. But no, instead of that, they're constantly arguing and trying to prove how crafty they are. Why bother? She always wins. But the worst part about it is that Spratt does nothing to reverse roles. This woman drives him fully mad although a thin, very thin part of him appreciates her for this. Denker is as bad-tempered as he is, but she hasn't a mean streak. He wouldn't be able to explain. He often asks himself why she behaves so slyly towards him and everyone else. Maybe he'll never get the answer. Maybe it's just in her _passionate nature._ Maybe it's something else. Anyway, she always wins.

Spratt's thoughts are suddenly interrupted by the lady's maid's arrival. He stares at her until she settles on one of the chairs, in front of her evening tea. Denker tilts her head to read the newspaper titles as he opens it. After a few moments, she clears her throat and asks: ''Anything interesting?''

The butler shrugs his shoulders and grumbles: ''Nothing interesting for you.''

''Oh, you mean they haven't caught you nephew yet?'' He gives her a terrible look.

''Very funny Miss Denker... '' She smiles and draws a chair next to him.

''Let me see... She says, bending over his shoulder. Look! There's an article about a car race!''

Spratt sighs. ''I saw, thank you Denker.''

She ignores him and points a finger at another paragraph. ''Oh, have a look. They wrote something about the minister of health.''

'' _Thank you Denker!!_ '' He rolls his eyes and draws the newspaper away from her, but given that she hardly gives up, the maid follow his motion and rests her hand against his thigh. He swallows hard.

''You're not on your sharing mood, are you?'' She laughs softly. Deprived of motion, Spratt replies, dismayed: ''You should drink your tea before it gets cold.'' She gently pats his leg.

''You're right, I'll drink it.'' She stands up and reaches her cup, but instead of sitting back to her former seat, Denker sips her beverage right beside him and smiles perfectly innocently. No words were spoken between them until the maid leaves the servant's room. ''I bring this back to the kitchen and I go to sleep. Good night Mr Spratt.''

He turns the page of his newspaper and replies indistinctly: '' 'night Miss Denker...''

And as she leaves, the thoughts come back.

ೱೱೱ

Spratt finally closes the newspaper and runs his hand through his hair. He wonders if going to bed now is the best thing to do. He's not entirely sure that he will get any sleep, and nor probably will Denker. There's electricity in the air tonight, and he cannot tell if it's because of the storm coming in or the provocative way she decides to follow this evening. The butler eyes the clock – half past eleven – and quietly climbs the stairs. Lady Grantham's sudden apparition almost gives him a heart attack. ''I'm sorry if I scared you Spratt, I was on the verge of ringing Denker. I hope it's not too late...''

''Of course it's not, milady, he lies. I'll fetch her. ''

''There's no need Spratt, just tell her that...'' But the butler doesn't hear the dowager's last words. He's too happy to have a _legal_ way to wake her up.

-

The lady's maid grumbles as she hears Spratt's voice. ''Miss Denker, her Ladyship is asking for you.''

''For Heavens' sake! This late?''

''You'd better to obey.'' Denker knows he is right. Only a few days ago, she was about to get sacked. The maid puts her dressing gown on and follows him, deadpan.

-

''Spratt! There was no need to disturb her! You should have let her a note if she was asleep. Denker, I wanted you to wake me up at eight tomorrow. That's all. Now, Spratt, make your apologies and go to sleep. Both of you. '' The lady's maid can't contain her laugh any longer after the dowager's leaving.

''What's so funny?'' He asks gruffly.

''You're not au fait with women, are you?''

''Mind you own business Miss Denker.'' She grins and pats his shoulder.

''Pity.... Goodnight Mr Spratt, unless you've got something to add?'' He folds his arms in answer to her mockery and watches her making her way upstairs.

She won. Again.

ೱೱೱ

It would be lying to say that Denker wasn't expecting Spratt to come, but the way he opens her bedroom's door causes her to jump. ''We need to talk.''

She starts to smile and rises, facing him. ''No Spratt. _You_ need to talk.''

He folds his arms as she approaches. ''Why do you always feel the need to control everything?''

She chuckles. ''Oh, sometimes, I _don't '_ feel the need', she quotes him. It just ... happens, you see?''

He hurriedly grabs her and pushes her against the wall. ''Tell me. Why do you always win? How do you manage?''

Her eyes are now full of mischief. ''Ooooo Mr Spratt. Be careful of what you wish for!''

His palms move on her hips and seize her waist. ''Tell me Miss Denker. Tell me why.''

She shivers despite herself but keep nevertheless a smug face. The butler lips hover near her ear. ''Tell me.'' His voice is soft but Denker can still hear a touch of irritation through his tone. She smiles and takes a deep breath. ''Have a guess...''

His left hand stiffens against her waist while the other one starts to slide under her nightdress and his lips are now kissing and nibbling her exposed skin. An unwanted whimper escapes from her lips as he finds her breast and begins to squeeze. Hopefully, Spratt doesn't seem to have noticed. His breath echoes in her ear, causing her to fight for the control of her own. Spratt's hands slide down, catch her nightdress' hem. The maid feels his fingers following the sensual curve of her inner thigh while his head lowers down to cleavage. She pushes him, suddenly startled. ''Spratt, you should stop it now.''

Instead of releasing her, he strengthens his grip. The things become inevitably less friendly and Denker shoves him again. ''I'm serious, leave me Spratt. Please.''

The butler closes the gap between them and catches roughly her wrists. ''And why? Why would I let you? You haven't stopped teasing me all the evening.'' By saying these words, he seizes her nightdress and pulls it around her hips. His fingers stroke her skin and slip towards her crotch. He cannot help his grin when his hand meets the soft wetness of her core. She snorts and moves her legs, trying to get rid of him, but one again, he uses his strength to prevent any escape. Stuck by his groin, Denker is instantly astonished by the hardness of him. ''Spratt! She urges. Please, don't...''

His fingers are curling inside of her, and God help her, the sensation isn't very unpleasant. ''Don't what Miss Denker?'' He asks with a wicked smile.

''Don't... Don't...'' With her silence, he shrugs his shoulders, still smiling as he forces his way through her mouth, licking her lips, teeth and tongue. He moves again and her naked skin meets his. He's so hard and so insistent against her thighs, and when he begins to thrust into her, Denker is still wondering if she isn't completely dreaming. The unavoidable pain caused by his lack of tenderness makes her aware of the reality.

She could scream, she could hit him, but she doesn't. She struggles fiercely to moderate her bittersweet moans. He smirks at her, lips closing over hers before she can unleash the sudden moan that has been building in the back of her throat. Denker is still stupefied by his ability to bear her weight while he thrusts keenly into her. Her arms are now lying against his chest, futile attempt to slow him down. She can feel his hands grasping her upper thighs hard. Very hard actually, and she's certain there will be bruises tomorrow. A quick glance over her cleavage informs her that in addition to having hematomas, he skillfully managed to leave a non-negligible amount of hickeys from her breast to her neck. Marvellous. Try to explain that to Lady Grantham. Denker attempts to get her revenge by biting his throat and scratching his neck. One of her hands moves down to his palm and digs her nails deeply in his flesh, hoping that the Dowager will spot the five bloodied crescents printed in his skin. The pain caused by her attack makes him jump.

Spratt stops and stares at her for a moment. She's got messy hair and baffled eyes half hidden by some waving locks. Her unfathomable look, half composed half frightened, gives him a sharp blow right in the throat. Age be damned, she's simply beautiful, stunning even. He kisses her, avidly and hungrily, making her shiver as his teeth bite her bottom lip whereas he bucks again into her. Spratt is completely lost in her, in the _sensation_ of her. His hands are cramping below her arse but he chooses to ignore it as he feels his release coming. A few more thrusts and he growls deeply against her ear. Denker is not entirely aware that he came inside of her, but she feels him unwinding, his hands slowly leaving her thighs for her waist. The maid folds her arms and turns her head away from him. She's undoubtedly embarrassed and ashamed. Spratt notices the wetness of her eyes and for a second, he's certain her irises are melting with her silent tears. He steps back and without saying a word, leaves her bedroom as quietly as he came in.

He won. For the very first time, he won, but oddly enough, he's far from being proud of his victory.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -
> 
> Just a perfect day  
> You made me forget myself  
> I thought I was someone else  
> Someone good
> 
> \- Lou Reed | Perfect Day

''Thank you Denker.'' Lady Grantham says as the maid gives her her evening tea. She smiles lightly and leaves the living room when Spratt comes in. 

''Telegram, your Ladyship.''

''Tanks Spratt.'' The Dowager replies and unfolds the paper. She lets a shrill growl escaping from her throat.

''Put this in the litter please. I will respond to Cora _when_ I'll have decided.'' The butler nods and picks the telegram up.

''Spratt, I was wondering...''

''Yes Milady?''

''Do you know why Denker seems so... flustered these times?'' Spratt can't help the bitter taste of guilt stringing his throat.

''No, I have no idea but I can ask her if you wish...''

''Certainly not! She cuts him short. Haven't you noticed how quiet and obedient she is now! A real Heaven, don't you think?'' Of course she's really more passive than she ever has been, but knowing sure enough why, Spratt cannot be blindly pleased by her behaviour. 

''Well, I don't know Milady...'' He confesses. The Dowager raises an eyebrow 

''You don't know? Dear Lord! I thought you would have been more pleased.'' The butler purses his lips. 

''Oh, I am, Milady. I certainly am. '' He replies as he leaves quietly the room. 

ೱೱೱ

They don't speak. They haven't spoken for the last few days, and Spratt doesn't remember the last time he felt so confused. He is divided on what he has done. He feels wrong but in a way, released by having said thing he thought he never would have said, and guilty by the way he said these things. She avoids him. He would like to say something. _Sorry_ , yes, but sorry for what? He wants to ask her how she is, wants to talk with her. Spratt tries to figure out what crossed his mind. Anger had the upper hand. 

It's not very late, about nine in the evening, and it's also the time when she comes down with her cup of tea - what she obviously doesn't -. An odd proverb passes through his mind for a second. _If you can't beat them, join them._ The butler makes his way to the kitchen and after finding the kettle, manages to serve a decent cup of tea. Arriving at the first floor, he hears the maid closing Lady Grantham's bedroom door. Whereupon, as expected, she goes straight to her room, and Spratt goes after her. Just before she could open the door, he calls her. ''Miss Denker!'' She slowly turns around and watches him coming to her. ''I thought you would like this...'' The maid considers the hot filled cup for a couple of seconds before taking it carefully.

''Thank you Spratt.'' She whispers. A fairly embarrassing silence settles while she drinks. He clears his throat, mostly for form's sake that because of a sore throat. 

''We should ... talk, shouldn't we?'' She steps back to let him comes inside her bedroom. 

''I guess you're right Mr Spratt.'' The butler closes the door behind him as she settles on her bed. Her eyes are directed towards the wall where he pinned her up a few days ago. He wants to sit by her side, maybe to hold her hand, but he stays in front of the door. 

''I don't know where to start...'' She doesn't reply and keeps staring at the wall. He breaks his former reluctance and begins to walk towards her. Feeling his sudden proximity, she turns her head, still waiting for him to speak first. 

''Well, I suppose saying _'Forgive-me'_ is a bit pitiful... But I don't know what else to say...'' She raises an eyebrow and drops her hand on the mattress. 

''You don't have to feel entirely responsible for what happened, you know.'' He gently grabs her hand and notices with relief that she doesn't remove it. 

''I can't stop thinking about it and -''

''Do you love me, Mr Spratt?''

''W...What?'' She digs her fingernails in his palm.

''Do you love me?'' Her voice is neither angry nor hysterical, only steady and calm.

''Actually I never thought I could say such a thing but yes, Gladys Denker, I'm in love with you.'' The maid tilts her head and purses her lips.

''Are you aware of what you've just said?''

''I am, but I'll understand if -''

''No, she smiles, it's fine. I just wanted to know.'' A subtle silence follows his sigh of relief until she laughs softly.

''I thought you were going to kiss me!'' He plunges his look into her eyes and kisses her, gently and softly. For a long time, they simply kiss while his fingertips traces delicate patterns across her hand. Spratt sees her closing her eyes as he bites her bottom lip. His fingers move to her lap and her waist, still stroking her skin beneath the fabric. Denker breaks the kiss and catches his wrists. 

''Do you know how old I am?'' He leans towards her and finds her neck with his mouth.

''I don't know and I don't care. Trust me, it has nothing to do with age.'' She feels the pit of her stomach becoming lighter as she tilts her to allow him a better access. He takes her waistcoat off and begins to undo her dress from the top of her back, carefully and tenderly, taking his time as he kiss every inch of her naked skin. The maid exhales joyfully at the moment his fingers settle on her shoulders and start to massage her tense muscles.

''I really thought that you weren't the sensitive kind...'' She murmurs.

''Let me prove you're wrong. For once.'' She glances over her shoulder, clearly amused. 

'' _For once?_ Mmmmm, I can probably manage to do something like that for you...'' He shakes his head, deadpan.

''For God's sake! You're completely incorrigible, aren't you Miss Denker?!'' She grins and turns around, physically facing him.

''Of course I am! What did you expected?'' He smirks and nuzzles happily against the curve of her neck. His hands are now moving inside of her dress, causing the delicate fabric to fall around her waist. She can feel him rolling his eyes as his fingers encounter her corset. Her hand goes for his head, fingers tangling in the soft curls of his hair. Unlike her thoughts, the butler succeeds quickly to unlace her corset, freeing her body and making her shivers. The maid grabs his jacket, removes it and literally throws it on the floor. He grumbles and stands up to pick it up. 

'' I guess you've no idea about how long it takes to iron this jacket to make decent lapels...'' She watches him, resting on her right elbow, and begins to laugh softly.

''What's so funny?'' He asks, folding his arms. She lifts her hips up to get rid of her dress. 

''Nothing, I imagined your head if her ladyship was ringing for you now.'' He walks towards her and leans over the bed, placing his hands on each side of her body. 

''And what if it's _you_ she's calling for?'' Denker pulls him against her and parts her legs.

''She wouldn't dare...'' The butler begins to explore the appealing curves of her body beneath the light underwear. The maid growls softly as he starts to kiss her cleavage, a hand caressing her breasts while the other wanders randomly between her legs. His fingers and his mouth work together, creating a steady rhythm. It's a real madness, the way his fingertips rub against her core. She can't help her body to arch under his touch, she can't neither prevent her hips from moving according to his tempo, nor can't she stop her hands to seize his forearms. 

And the world breaks. Not for her, not for him. The world breaks, and their gazes lock. They don't move anymore, lost and suddenly very awkward. She's the first to understand what is happening.

'' Oh my God Spratt. The front door...'' The butler jumps instantly on his feet.

''What!? For Christ's sake, tell me it's not real!'' Denker catches his jacket and helps him to regain some decency. 

''Quick, Perhaps nobody will notice!'' He grumbles loudly and leaves the room on the double.

''I bloody hope so.''

\- - -

After a time that rather seemed to be an eternity, the butler opens the door of Denker's bedroom, out of breath. She can't hide her mischievous growing smile. 

''You won't believe me! A telegram. A stupid bloody telegram! '' The maid shrugs her shoulders and pats the mattress. 

''Are you coming or there's still something you want to complain about?'' 

''Says the one who stayed lazily in bed!'' She decides to ignore him and goes for her dress, still scattered on the floor. He moves faster and picks it up. Denker smirks.

'' How _gallant_ you are!''

''Shut up''

They gaze at each other for a while. Tenderness is not what characterizes their singular relationship. Kindness has nothing to do with them. They need sharp words, murderous glances, wicked actions. They need _blood._ From the most chaotic relation, love can sometimes emerge from nowhere. Denker has understood that. Spratt will need more time. 

The maid moves to the top of her bed and catches his tie, forcing him to follow her. He smiles wryly and kisses her. Hard. She laughs.

''If you keep doing this, you're going to eat me!'' He lowers his head.

''Oh, but I fully intend to!'' His mouth reaches the naked skin of her stomach – his artful fingers have already rolled the bottom of her dress. The atmosphere has changed, becoming more intense as the cheerful notes of her laugh leave her mouth to give way to demanding moans. Spratt grabs her legs and pulls Denker towards him. His mouth meets her crotch and she grabs the crisp sheets. He's not kidding, not teasing anymore. She arches against, she gasps and moans, intimately wondering if the intensity of his offensive will take her last breath away from her shivering body. Spratt is surprisingly good at this, and not in an unpleasant way. 

She comes abruptly, her release blowing her mind and taking her beyond the stars. When she finally manages to open her eyes, Spratt pats gently her knees. ''Good?'' She rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

''Come on, give the old lady a break...'' He pouts.

''You're not funny miss Denker.'' The maid sits up and places a light kiss on his cheek.

''If I die tonight, it'll be your entire fault.''

''Oh, I'm willing to take this risk!'' She laughs and her face lights up. _Denker and Spratt,_ she thinks, _the maid and the butler._

''One more thing...'' He says.

''What?''

''Don't ever _ever_ mention my nephew again!''

Fin

 

ೱೱೱ

 

Epilogue

Sometimes, they end up in his bedroom. Sometimes they end in hers, but she prefers his because the bed is bigger. Sometimes, they have sex, sometimes, they make love, sometimes, they do nothing but cuddling peacefully and lazily. They gradually passed through the transition from lust to love.

And yes, maybe lady Grantham will notice that _her_ hair looks a bit messy and that _his_ tie is abnormally wry, but neither will she ask nor will they talk, because life is simply good the way it is. 


End file.
